


Murder Toy, Broken Boy

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you're Kylo Ren's nurse, healing him after the final fight.</p><p>Unfortunately, you didn't know that Kylo Ren comes with emotional baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Toy, Broken Boy

Imagine, you’re Kylo Ren’s nurse.  
  
He’s finally back out of the bacta-tank, spending months inside the liquid, in recovery, healing from the near-fatal wound to his abdomen. He’s been a pain in your arse his whole stay in the medical bay; he’s bossed you around as though you were a slave for him, treating you like you were an expendable pawn, when he paid you any attention at all.  
  
Did he not realise that without your care, he more than likely would have _died_?  
  
Apparently, he did not.  
  
But you grit your teeth and take it all though, because, after all, who wants an angry shouting match with General Hux?

 

You definitely don’t want Kylo Ren – the Supreme Destroyer of Rooms and Serial Killer of Stormtroopers – to get angry with you.  
  
So you curb your tongue, and do as he says... and it’s normally quite pointless things – _fetch me this, fetch me that_ – numerous times you’ve almost snapped at him to use his Force Powers but that might just end up with them being wrapped around your neck.

 

Today has started just like every other day these past few months.  
  
You’ve woken up, eaten breakfast, and then rushed down to the medical bay because you’ve had an urgent message to your holopad – _Kylo Ren is causing trouble, sedation is required_.  
  
You can hear him waking up now, groaning as the pounding headache takes him over.  
  
“I’ve told you before, you useless nurse! No medication, it messes with my Force!”  
  
“And, as I’ve told you before, Kylo,” you snap, sick of his attitude, dropping his first name as a subtle snide remark of disrespect. “General Hux informed me that the Supreme Leader requires you in full health – which means, you can suck up your little pity party, and take your damn meds.”  
  
A light bursts over your head and you sigh. “If you’re going to kill me just don’t make a mess.”  
  
There’s no response, just the sound of rustling.  
  
You turn around with a quirked eyebrow, only to launch yourself forward, seeing Kylo trying to stand himself up. “Get your arse back on that bed.”  
  
“My _arse_ is numb.”  
  
“I’ll make your mouth numb if you keep testing me.”  
  
He doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t stand up. He remains sitting, his hand running under the bandages on his chest and abdomen. You go to swat his hands away, tell him off for risking infection – because, you swear to the Void, if he gets an infection and you get the blame – and then you see the pain in his eyes.  
  
Not physical pain... no, no... It’s emotional pain.  
  
As though Kylo were screaming out of his head, trying to understand something, trying to _comprehend_ something his mind wouldn’t let him.  
  
“Lord Ren?”  
  
_Tears_ are welling up in his eyes, as if you can believe that, and he turns his head away. His hair falls like a curtain, blocking you from seeing his face.  
  
“Lord Ren.”  
  
“I doubt you would understand.”  
  
You rest your hand gently on his knee and squeeze it softly. “Lord Ren, with all due respect,” you hastily correct your earlier mistake. “Talking can help; perhaps I might even be able to help you with the situation... after all I majored in psychology.”  
  
He looks at you, wiping a tear away before breathing slowly.  
  
“The Wookie...”  
  
You blink a little, waiting for him to go on.  
  
“He was my Father’s best friend for a long, long time. When I was born, he was like an Uncle to me, always looking after me, always playing with me – by the Void; he was the best babysitter ever.” He takes a shaky breath, wiping at his face again. “My Father swore that he would never hurt me, that Chewie would protect me.”  
  
A sob racked his body and he whimpered in pain. Immediately, you move to his IV drip, turning it up a little so that the pain medication in the IV flows faster into the Sith’s body.  
  
“Why did Chewie hurt me?”  
  
You look back at him, and the look on his face twists your gut, makes your heart break and makes you want to cry. You just want to reach over and wrap a blanket around him; hide him away from the world and keep him safe.  
  
His eyes are screaming pain, it echoes deep through his hazel-eyes; sadness circles the pain, and then, what is probably worse, _vulnerability_ is screaming at you.  
  
You don’t recall a time you ever heard of the great Kylo Ren being vulnerable – sure, General Hux has mentioned it a few times – but that was due to him being weak, not emotional.  
  
“Daddy swore he would never hurt me, and Chewie shot me. He hurt me a lot and I... I’m scared.”  
  
Before your eyes, Kylo Ren has become a young child, sobbing. He’s hugging his chest, rocking back and forth, keeling over to let his tears fall to the floor. He howls out in pain, a sound that seems to slip inside your soul and rip it to shreds.  
  
You can’t help yourself.  
  
Straight away, you move over to wrap your arms around him.  
  
“Sometimes, promises have to be broken, in order for a better good to take place.”  
  
“W-What do you mean?”  
  
You smile weakly and stand back taking a good look at the Sith on the bed in front of you.  
  
“I mean that, sometimes for Good and Bad, Dark and Light to be equal, promises have to be broken. For there to be balance, they have to _be_ balanced. An act of Dark requires an act of the Light, an act of the good, requires an act of the bad.”You pause for a moment, and his head bumps against your shoulder. “I’m sure Chewie never wanted to hurt you, Kylo.”  
  
You’re not sure he’s heard you at first, but then his arms are snaking around your waist and he just sits there, buried in you, crying softly.  
  
You hold him tightly, rocking him gently, softly, making sure you don’t disturb him. It’s all over quickly, and he’s asleep in your arms, exhausted from the pain and ache his body has been subjected to, and emotionally drained.  
  
Carefully, you lay him back down, wipe his face, and then wrap the sheets tightly around his upper body in an attempt to stop him shivering whilst he sleeps.  
  
You watch him for a few more moments, making sure he’s peaceful, before you leave his private room, turning the light off and shutting the door tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't doing requests until I'd finished my Valentine's Day fictions, and then I got this ask, _can we have reader insertion with kylo being all emotional. romantical or not_ , and I already had this half written in my unfinished folder and thought, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, why not.
> 
> So here you go anon, I'm going to go cry.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
